


[Podfic] All Places Are Alike To Him

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Gets To Pet A Cat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Holed up in a barn, sheltering from the rain, Geralt encounters a cat that's almost as unwelcome as he is.It sticks around.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Original Animal Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] All Places Are Alike To Him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Places Are Alike To Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325653) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Recorded for my "Free Space" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

(Cover art by Melancholy Morningstar <3)

**Title:** All Places Are Alike To Him  
 **Author:** inexplicifics  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:23:47, mp3  
 **Warnings:** canon-typical language

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lrjhfd0i2yq4jm2/All+Places+Are+Alike+To+Him.mp3/file)


End file.
